One Last Question
by Narnicorn
Summary: The famous pink party pony's past has always been shrouded in mystery. Is this because she doesn't like to talk about it, or is it because she doesn't actually know what happened so many years ago? When an innocent filly's question turns into a search for answers, will Pinkamena really like what she finds?
1. Chapter 1: Waking

"How is she doing?"

The filly heard a kind mare's voice ring through her thoughts. _Where am I? _She thought to herself. Her eyelids felt too heavy to lift, but she could feel something soft and squishy pressing against her cheek.

Her forelegs felt tied up or pulled back in some kind of rough material, placed across her chest. She tried to tug them free, but they were strongly secure.

"H-hello?" She whispered weakly to anypony that may be able to hear her.

"Oh, she's awake," The mare said.

The filly was finally able to open her eyes with much effort.

_Wow, I musta been really tired. _

She whimpered softly as she saw where she was.

A small room, padded entirely with foam squares. There was what seemed to be a mirror that stretched halfway along the wall opposite her. A door was positioned right beside, but the filly knew that it must be locked.

"Mom? Dad?" She shouted, her eyes darting back and forth, scanning the room. Of course, she knew she was alone in the room. Her mother and father were somewhere else.

But she had heard that mare's voice.

"Hello? Hello!?" She tried once again.

"Hello." It was a deeper voice, a stallion's.

"Is that you, Daddy?" She whispered, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"No. I am Dr. Oakleaf, and my assistant is Nurse Redheart." He spoke again.

Her futile attempts to curl up into a ball were prevented by the stupid thing that held her arms together.


	2. Chapter 2: The Memory Lock Spell

Dr. Oakleaf paced back and forth in the observatory room. He had a faint tan coat, brown shaggy hair, and wore black thin glasses.

He listened intently to the young filly's cries on the other side of the one-way glass.

"I don't understand it," He suddenly stopped pacing.

"What do you not get?" Young Nurse Redheart asked.

"How does she not remember?"

"She suffered a serious concussion, sir."

"Yes, Yes. But there has to be something more?"

"I don't believe so, sir."

"Well. I guess that's good, right?" He said hopefully.

"Um…How exactly do you mean that, sir?"

"If she has forgotten, there is a chance she will be deemed sane, and be allowed to live outside the asylum."

Nurse Redheart considered this. What if the filly was faking? She could endanger everypony she meets.

"What if she happens to be faking?" Redheart challenged.

The doctor's face was grave. He knew what he had to do, but surely it was too dangerous to do to a filly?

"Are you suggesting…?" Nurse Redheart inquired.

"The memory lock spell," The two said in unison.

The memory lock spell was a powerful spell that locked away specific memories; usually tragedy, sadness or anger. The spell can only be performed by powerful Unicorns, and if it goes awry, can destroy the host's brain.

"But who-" Nurse Redheart began.

"There's only one pony I know who can perform a spell that powerful."

Nurse Redheart nodded in understanding.

"But do you really think she would help a filly who...who..."

Dr. Oakleaf stopped her before she could put the heinous crime in words.

"She will. She is more just than anypony who lives today. She will understand. I'll make sure she does."


	3. Chapter 3: Dear Princess Celestia

Princess Celesta trotted briskly towards the palace gates, talking animatedly with a Royal Guard who was strolling alongside her.

She was chuckling at a joke he had made when they reached a Chariot awaiting their arrival.

"Now, I shouldn't be away too-"She was interrupted by a flash of smoke, and a rolled parchment appeared before her. She magically levitated it in front of her, unrolling it carefully.

"I apologize," She began, "This will take but a moment."

Her eyes quickly scanned over the word, immediately recognizing the name carefully signed at the bottom of the script.

He was a highly claimed pony psychologist who resided somewhere in…Ponyville?

Yes, she remembered now; he worked at a hospital of sorts. She thought fondly of him. She had visited a friend there not too long ago and had the pleasure of meeting him.

Luckily the letter she held before her did not contain news of her sickly friend, but it did not contain pleasant requests either.

had required an immediate visit to his hospital. He wanted Celestia to meet with a filly that was being held under maximum security.

The filly's name she acknowledged instantly. It made had made her blood run cold the first time she had heard it.

The name she had grown to pity; it had appeared in every newspaper across Equestria. The story (greatly exaggerated, as the original details had been lost in haste to record such a story,) always involved some psychopath-killer filly murdering somepony.

All she could do was sigh and shake her head; she believed it was wrong to antagonize a helpless filly in such a way, even if they were a psychopath.

She wanted to think no more of it, so she hastily rolled up the parchment and turned to the stallion beside her.

"I'm afraid that we will have to postpone my visit to Cloudsdale," She sighed, "I have just received an urgent message from ."

He nodded and turned to signal the chariot away.

"But I will still need that chariot," She added quickly.

"Yes my Princess."

* * *

Celestia leaned back, allowing the wind to blow soothingly through her mane. She sighed pleasurably, momentarily letting all of her worries drift away along with the warm winds.

"We will be arriving in Ponyville soon, My Princess," One of the pegasi pulling the carriage announced.

Celestia tried to mask the worry in her voice, "Wonderful. You will be able to land right next to the Hospital."

"Yes, My Princess."

She glanced over the side of the chariot. Miles of green, rolling hills and lush green fields stretched on as far as the eye could see. Above, millions of golden stars twinkled brilliantly against the midnight blue sky. It was pleasantly warm for early spring, and the many farming communities were expected to bring in good crop for the winter.

On the horizon, a small town appeared. It seemed to be glowing softly, illuminated by street lamps and lights from the many houses that lined the streets.

_Ponyville. _

It was a well rounded little place, and warmly welcomed Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth pony alike. Celestia was glad that there were places like this. Too many cities had succumbed to racism, their citizens growing snooty and disrespectful to others of different race.

But that was not why she was here. She was not here to congratulate the citizens of Ponyville on their value of equality, to visit the mayor, not to check in with the farmers.

She should have dealt with this when it had first arisen. She had to face the truth.

She was here to deal with a psychopath.


	4. Chapter 4: Coming

**Anyways just wanted to thank everyone who has read 'One Last Question' so far! Thanks guys!  
**

* * *

Dr. Oakleaf watched intently as the chariot circled once overhead, and then descended slowly towards the hospital. He shuffled his hooves nervously as it softly landed on the dirt road, rolling to a stop. He saw Princess Celestia, confidently opening the chariot door and walking towards him.

He expected - no, he hoped, - that he would see a smile on her face, that she felt better about this than he did. He was counting on her, and that poor little filly was counting on the both of them. But she wore on her face a grave mask as she towered over him.

"Princess Celestia." He forced his eyes to meet her gaze.

"Dr. Oakleaf." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but it sounded tired and weary.

"So…I'm assuming you would like to see the patient?" He asked politely.

"Please," She nodded.

Dr. Oakleaf led Celestia inside the hospital. They weaved down hallway after hallway, and the farther they went into the hospital, the less and less ponies they saw. Finally they came to a door marked 'SPECIAL ACCESS ONLY'; a skull was printed below the words.

Fishing around in his white coat pocket, Dr. Oakleaf produced a shiny silver key, and inserted it into the lock. He pushed the door and it sailed silently open.

Inside, Nurse Redheart was snoozing on the table that jutted out from the wall. A small puddle of drool formed on the clipboard under her snout.

"Ahem!" Dr. Oakleaf fake-coughed.

"Huh? Ohh sorry Doctor, I just was a lil' tired a- OH MY!" She suddenly noticed Celestias' impressive form behind and dived to the floor, kneeling down and blushing profusely.

"I-I apologize for my rude behavior, Miss Celestia."

Celestia firmly shook her head. "I think nothing of it, my dear."

"Thank you," She said softly. "Anyhow, I assume that you are here to… see the patient?"

"Yes," Dr. Oakleaf nodded.

He walked over to the one-way mirror, flicking on the overhead lights.

"There she is," He whispered, pressing his face against the cool glass and peering into the padded room.

"There she is…"


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort

The young filly huddled feebly in the corner, he eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. She appeared to be asleep, and did not stir when Princess Celestia gently tapped her hoof against the glass.

"What…What is she wearing?" She asked softly, her eyes not leaving the sight of the trembling filly.

Dr. Oakleaf coughed nervously.

"Um…a straight jacket? We felt it was necessary for maximum security." He shifted his hooves uncomfortably, as Celestia turned her head towards him.

"You put a straight jacket, on a filly?" Her tone was not angry, but firm, and questioning his reasoning. She stared coldly at him, and he could still feel her eyes burning into him when he looked away.

"I see." She replied for him. They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"I want to go in." Celestia announced suddenly, confidently straightening up.

Dr. Oakleaf's head snapped up to look at her, his eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"But, surely that isn't safe? I mean, we know what she did…" Nurse Redheart whispered, taking the words right out of mouth.

"You can't believe everything you hear, my dear." Celestia smiled nervously, gently placing a hoof on Nurse Redhearts shoulder.

Nurse Redheart blushed shyly.  
"I suppose you are right, My Princess." Nurse Redheart had faith in her dear princess, and soaked up every word she said like a sponge.

Dr. Oakleaf, on the other hand, was not as easily swayed.

"No. I simply will _**not **_allow it." He spoke firmly, trying to look more confident than he was.

Princess Celestia calmly took her hoof off of the young mare, and turned to . She understood that he was a "_professional", _but she was getting sick of his constant downing opinion and over cautious nature.

"Now, listen to me. You will open that door, and allow me to go in, or I will open it by force." She was no longer calm. She was tired of playing games and running in circles. She wanted to get this over with, to forget about this filly.

She was angry, and Dr. Oakleaf was professional enough to tell.

He shuffled over to the door, and produced the set of keys again. After fumbling with them for a moment or two, he placed one in the lock. A quick twist of his hoof and the door clicked open.

The filly still did not stir as Celestia walked quietly into the room. She stood over her for a moment, just watching intently. She then raised a hoof and placed it gently on the filly, nudging her slightly.

"Hello," Celestia whispered as the filly's eyes fluttered open.

The filly suddenly cried out in shock, her eyes darting back and forth across the room. She kicked her feet to scramble away from the intimidating princess.

"No! Help! Mommy, Daddy!" She shouted, her voice somewhat hoarse.

They had left the door open, and the filly gratefully tried to trot towards it. Of course, since her forelegs were tied back, she fell onto the floor.

Celestia used her magic to shut the door, and walked towards the filly, screaming and sobbing on the ground.

"No! No get away!" She cried as she saw Celestia coming towards her.

Despite her protests, Celestia pulled the filly in towards her body, hugging her tightly.

"Shh, shh my dear. It's alright. Everything's going to be alright." She whispered reassuringly into her ear.

"W-where are they?" The filly hiccupped.

"Who, my dear?"

"My mommy. My daddy!"

She couldn't find the right words to say anything, so she didn't. The filly resumed crying, and all Celestia could do was hold her tightly, rocking her softly.


End file.
